terrabattlefandomcom_zh-20200214-history
真摯的小跟班
The Companions of Truth is where players can recruit rarer Companions by using . It is unlocked after completing Chapter 5 and can be accessed from [Tavern] > Recruit. SS, S, A, and B class Companions are available from the Companions of Truth. More common Companions may be found in the Companions of Fellowship by using . Recruiting A single pull costs 3 Energy. Up to 10 pulls may be attempted at once for 3 Energy each, costing 30 Energy at 10 pulls. s may be used in place of Energy for both pull options. If the player owns any Companion Tickets, they must all be used before the player may use Energy. Available Companions The following is a list of Companions that may be found in the Companions of Truth. For a list of all Companions, see Companions/Comprehensive List. A and B Class Companions with CoF beside their name may also be found in the Companions of Fellowship. Companions marked with + can be upgraded from Fellowship companions, but can only be pulled from the Companions of Truth. SS Class SS Class * Bow of Genji * Kiss Bottle * Ragnarok * Rainbow Balloons * Ribbon * Rune * Shield of Genji * Staff of Apollo * Staff of Chaos * Staff of Poseidon * Staff of Zeus * White Lamp * Whitewyrm Wand S Class S Class * Aegis + * Apollo * Arctic Spirit * Avengers * Blood Blade * Bomborg * Crystalline Shield + * Dark Vigilante * Demon * Demon's Shield * Dragon * Dragon's Shield * Dusky Shield + * Earth Shield + * Earth Sword + * Excalibur * Faerie * Faerie's Shield * Fiery Vigilante * Frog * Frog's Shield * Golem * Golem's Shield * Gungnir * Hiso Alien * Hiso's Shield * Icy Vigilante * Infernal Shield + * King * King's Shield * Lucky Coin * Luminous Shield + * Musical Chord * Orichalcum Rod + * Orichalcum Shield + * Orichalcum Sword + * Pig * Pig's Shield * Rat * Rat's Shield * Shadow Spirit * Shooting Star * Silver Wing * Sorcerer's Shield + * Stone Shield + * Storm Spirit * Sun Spirit * Thunderous Vigilante * Timeless Hourglass * White Candle A Class A Class * Astral Hourglass * Black Cane * Blue Cane * Champion's Shield CoF * Comet Staff * Dark Karma * Demon's Buckler CoF * Demon's Chronicle CoF * Dracuan Knife * Dragon's Buckler CoF * Dragon's Chronicle CoF * Ebony Staff * Electromagnetic Staff * Faerie's Buckler CoF * Faerie's Chronicle CoF * Fiery Karma * Frog's Buckler CoF * Frog's Chronicle CoF * Golem's Buckler CoF * Golem's Chronicle CoF * Healing Rod + * Hiso's Buckler CoF * Hiso's Chronicle CoF * Icy Karma * King's Buckler CoF * King's Chronicle CoF * Lani * Lunar Bow + * Magic Shield CoF * Mantle Staff * Masamune + * Memorial Bow CoF * Musical Note * Mythril Rod CoF * Mythril Shield CoF * Mythril Sword CoF * Pete * Pig's Buckler CoF * Pig's Chronicle CoF * Punishers * Radiant Shield + * Rat's Buckler CoF * Rat's Chronicle CoF * Red Cane * Regen Cane + * Scaling Sword CoF * Scorching Shield + * Shadowy Rod + * Shield of Camaraderie CoF * Skip * Stygian Shield + * Subzero Shield + * Thunderous Karma * Trident + * Yellow Cane * Zack B Class B Class * Abyss Rod CoF * Bewitching Bow CoF * Blizzard Rod CoF * Combat Shield CoF * Demon's Fan CoF * Demon's Talisman CoF * Discerning Spear CoF * Dragon's Fan CoF * Dragon's Talisman CoF * Faerie's Fan CoF * Faerie's Talisman CoF * Fire Shield CoF * Frog's Fan CoF * Frog's Talisman CoF * Gloomy Wand CoF * Golem's Fan CoF * Golem's Talisman CoF * Healing Wand + * Hiso's Fan CoF * Hiso's Talisman CoF * Ice Shield CoF * Inferno Rod CoF * King's Fan CoF * King's Talisman CoF * Lightning Rod CoF * Lightning Shield CoF * Miasma Blade CoF * Mystical Shield CoF * Pig's Fan CoF * Pig's Talisman CoF * Rat's Fan CoF * Rat's Talisman CoF * Regen Bangle + * Round Shield CoF * Shadow Shield CoF * Shield of Oaths CoF * Silver Bow CoF * Silver Spear CoF * Silver Sword CoF Trivia * The Companions of Truth was added along with the Companions system in version 2.9.0 and released on August 21, 2015. * Unlike the Pact of Truth, the Companions of Truth cannot be completed or emptied.